


Il Mio Eroe Americano

by SweetTears_XIII



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, FACE Family, Human Names, Multi, One-Sided South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTears_XIII/pseuds/SweetTears_XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering college, Lovino finally is away from home and starting on his path of independence. However right away he has hit a turning point in his life: Alfred F Jones. Whether it will be for the better or the worse it question. Along the way, both males come across things from past and present that they need to learn to handle whether alone or with another person's help. </p>
<p>((Summary will most likely change into a better one as in the future))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mio Eroe Americano

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just came up with the idea about three hours ago and actually really liked it and typed it out. Hopefully you will like it too ^^

Lovino sat the last box on the ground, wiping the sweat from his forehead. By the looks of it, his roommate already was here since there were boxes and a couple suitcases already in the room. It wasn’t too big with two bed on both sides of the room, a wide desk and a decent size window in between the two. On the side Romano was there were dressers in the wall while on the other side there was the closet next to another set of drawer in the wall. There was enough room between the wall and bed to easily put something like a smaller dresser or night stand with room under the bed to put suitcases or totes. It wasn’t what Lovino was used to, however he was comfortable with it completely for the fact that he was out of his parent’s house.

“I’m going ta miss you fratello!” Feliciano cried out as he hugged his brother tightly.

“Let go you idioto!” he shouted, however he didn’t try to push his brother away because even though he was happy to be away from him he also knew that he would miss him. “Dio mio, I’m not moving to Italy or anything…” Lovino added as he eventually hugged his brother back. 

“But I don’t want to be away from you again!” Feliciano said as he started to sob. 

“Feliciano!” Lovino shouted as he pushed his brother away to look at his red face. “Fratello, I’m not going away okay? I’m in the same town, working the same job, with the same number. It will be okay?”

Nodding lightly, Feliciano wiped his face before grinning. “Si.”

Subconsciously smiling, Lovino let go of him and ruffled his hair. “Dio mio Feli’, you are a fucking mess.”

“Shut up!” the Italian responded with a giggle, lightly punching his brother. 

“Everything is done Lovino.” his father Roderich said as he entered with his wife, Elizabeta, by his side. 

“Grazie padre.” Lovino said, his playfully lightheartedness replaced by his typical outer coldness and light glare, never truly getting along with his father. 

“Oh Lovi, I’m going to miss you.” His step-mother said, walking over and hugging him. “You better come visit me once in awhile.”

Nodding, Lovino kissed the top for her head. “Si mamma.”

Pulling away with a smile, she quickly turned around before she start to cry in front of him. “Come on Feliciano, let’s leave so your brother can settle in.” 

Pouting a little, Feliciano said his final goodbye before following his mother out of the room. Roderich however lingered for a moment and stared at his son whom only glared back at him. They stood in silence until the older male sighed and stepped forward to pat his shoulder. 

“Your mother would be proud of you.” he said before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Now alone in his new room, Lovino sat on his bed running a hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to exactly feel at the moment. Although the noise of new students could still be heard in his room, to Lovino the world was quiet as he thought. Never once since his mother died has his father mentioned her, yet just now… the words struck him harder than he thought. They strangely calmed his nerves that he didn’t exactly realize he had while also making him emotional. 

“Would you really mammina…?” he thought out loud.

“Oh rad! You speak another language!” 

Jumping up, Lovino held over his sudden rapid heart upon the sudden loud voice. Looking across, he saw a blonde hair with light blue eyes behind glasses sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked like the idea perfect American, even hold a McDonald's bag in his hand. However, Lovino was too startled to really examine the blonde any further. 

“Where the fuck did you come from?!” He shouted.

The blonde laughed before pointing at the door. “Through the door. Dude, you were really zoned out huh?”

Lightly blushing from embarrassment, Lovino tried his best to regain his composure which was his crossing his arms and glaring at the other. “You were just too fucking quiet.”

“That’s a first, typically I am told the complete opposite!” Standing up, the blonde held out his free hand with a bright grin on his face. “The name’s Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!”

Glancing down at the hand, Lovino debated on actually taking it but since he was still pissed at him he just looked back up at blonde. “Lovino.” 

Holding his hands up, Alfred simply chuckled and muttered something about “Tsundere”. As he started to unpack his things, his family seemed to come into the room. 

“‘Sup fam!” he said before hugging each one of them. “Man Mattie, sucks we didn’t get a room together.” 

“Eh, I’m across from you so not too far.” the other blonde looking younger than Alfred said, shrugging as he held a stuffed bear close. 

“Fuck you too…” Lovino muttered as he turned around and begun to unpack, however his statement didn’t seem to go unheard. 

“I apologize for my son’s rudeness, he tends to be oblivious to other’s feeling at time.” 

Glancing behind him, the first thing Lovino noticed was the male’s big bushy brows. Lovino had to bite his tongue before making it snarky comment about them. “Uh, grazie?”

“Oh Italian!” The other blonde said with a thick french accent. “I knew a man over in Italy for a while. “Pardon moi, I am Francis, Alfred’s father. This here is mon mari Arthur, also Alfred’s father.”

“Oh um, hello. I’m Matthew, Alfred’s brother. I’ll be across the hall so if you need to get away from him at any point, just knock. He can get quite annoying after a while.”

“Ow Mattie!” Alfred said with a pout, holding over his heart. “You’re suppose to be quiet and nice, not mean!”

With a small smirk on his lip, Matthew messed with his brother a little more before leaving. Once he left, Arthur and Francis talked more so to their son about some things that Lovino decided to ignore since it didn’t matter to him. As he unpacked, Lovino rolled through his mind all that he learned about his new roommate already. His entire family was blonde, he had to fathers that surprisingly looked as if they both were literally his parents, had a brother across the hall, he could be annoying (great), he is loud, he is bubbly yet in a different way than his brother (though he knew they would get along), and that he seemed to be a childish. So a big child was his roommate? Great. 

“Heh, sorry about that.” Alfred spoke louder as he closed the door, a nervous chuckle following him. “They can be embarrassing.”

“Whatever…” Lovino muttered, putting his books in the one side of the desk. 

“So what is your major?” Alfred asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

Sighing, Lovino stood up and looked at him once again with a hand on his hip although the other couldn’t see since he was going through his suitcase. “Pseudoscience and Music Theory and Composition.”

“Radical! I’m taking Engineering and Physics with an astronomy class on-” Alfred stopped when he stood up and saw how Lovino was looking at him. “You okay dude?”

Now that Lovino was calmer, he got a better look at the male which he sorta regretted. Alfred taller and more broad than himself, his feature seeming nearly perfect and flawless. Be didn’t have a ‘bad side’ aura to him however he seemed equally alluring to the Italian, but what got his attention the most were his eyes. They are a shade of blue that reminded him of the skies in Italy. 

“Dammit.” Lovino muttered to himself for getting distracted before clearing his throat and glaring at him once again- wait, when did he stop glaring? “Look Alfred, I don’t give a fuck about who you are or anything. Just stick to your side and leave me the hell alone.” 

There was silence between them, but each second that went by Lovino felt awkward. It wasn’t until Alfred tsked and shook his head that Lovino felt his confidence again. 

“What the fuck is that for?”

“Y’know, you should smile more.” Alfred said before opening his eyes. “Guess I’ll just have to make you enjoy life again.”

“Excuse me?! I don’t need a bastardo like you to make me ‘enjoy life’!”

“I may be oblivious, but I’m not blind.” Alfred then grinned wide. “I’ll be your hero and get you to have the beautiful smile again!”

Turning bright red from annoyance and embarrassment, Lovino grabbed his pillow and threw it at the American while calling him an idiot and bastard. Although this was just their first day as roommates, Lovino could already feel that his world was going to take a turn. Whether it was for the better or the worst was the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!!! Like I said before I just came up with the idea so if you like it, please let me know so I at least know it wasn't bad lol. I know it isn't the most original concept, but I wanna give it my personal flare! however if you have any suggestions, requests, or questions leave a comment and I'll either respond our you'll see them in the next chapter x3
> 
> Warning however, following chapters will be longer than this
> 
> ~Thank you again for reading~


End file.
